


【猎人x猎人】No Light-2

by saltedwhale



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: 倒霉猎人的倒霉时间2。
Relationships: Hunter/Hunter
Kudos: 3





	【猎人x猎人】No Light-2

找到这个洞口比猎人预计的时间短了许多，老实说他在到处询问是否看到过一个黑色的猎人时并没有抱多大希望，甚至都在思考是否有必要找到这位猎人来向他讨回一些其实没那么重要的东西。

但感谢光能，他现在正站在这个洞口，而这里距离他飞船落地的位置不过五分钟快雀的路程，只是“稍微”高了一些，不算有多隐蔽。

那么接下来该做什么呢？猎人往里走了两步，洞里没有灯，一条窄道贴着山壁向下，从他的站位看不到底。该下去吗？猎人犹豫着又走了两步，机灵自动打开照明模式，前面的路显得更黑了，看起来危险又透着一丝诱惑。

exo捏紧了手里的枪往前踏了一步——他必须要做出决定，不管最后是什么。于是他顺着岩壁跑了下去，机灵喊着让他慢一些，然后眼睁睁地看着他走到半路突然跳到了对面的一个平台上。

“这很危险，Guardian，如果——”

没有如果。猎人轻声打断他的机灵，他看到平台往里有另外一条路，在路转过去的地方透过来微弱的白光。

应该是了，猎人冲着光走过去，他的枪口冲前方抬起，手指也搭在扳机上，白光反倒成了引人深入的邪恶存在，每走近一步也就越危险。

可现实令人失望，猎人提起的十二分警惕落了空，转角过来只有一盏灯和一张干净的床。也不算床，那只是个没有架子的床垫，在这种环境下能搞到这种东西也算足够费心了。

“所以你喜欢吗？”另一个声音打破平静，黑色的猎人从他身后快速转进来，一手格住猎人挥过来的拳头一手抓住他枪身直把枪口压向地上。

这是第二次糟糕的会面，黑色猎人直接上前一步挤到猎人的腿间，用整个身体轻易将猎人压到了墙壁上，他的枪连带左手都被卡在两个人身体中间，挥拳的右手则和他自己一样紧贴着后面的岩石。

这太糟糕了，猎人不禁去想，他偏过头不和黑色猎人凑过来的脑袋接触，但覆面间的摩擦还是在他耳边想起，金属的声音绝对不能用悦耳形容，加上之前的印象，这使他感到一些毛骨悚然。

糟糕的姿势持续了几秒钟，大概是几秒钟，猎人想，他觉得更像过了几年，而黑色猎人突然松开了他并抽走了他的枪。

“真漂亮。”黑色猎人端详着他配好着色器的手枪赞叹，随后探身帮他塞回了腰间的枪套里，收身时有意无意地擦过猎人的胯，动作轻微但可以被感觉，“看，我没有恶意。”

鬼才信你。猎人沉默，覆面遮着他的脸，虽然exo们的脸也表现不出来那些细微情绪。

“我一直在想你会不会来找我。”黑色猎人自顾自说下去，趁着猎人走神儿上前了一步，“你来了我很高兴。”

没什么可高兴的，猎人没出声，他感觉像打了一拳空气，这几天的郁闷也好不解也罢，现在都跟他兜里那只手枪一样一下子就被卸掉了，突兀得只剩些挫败感梗在那儿，令人无力。

猎人打算走了，他没什么可说的，也许他就不该来，也没什么可想的，只是和某个不认识的Guardian进行了性交，也并不是没这么做过…所以当黑色猎人拉住他的时候他感到疑惑。

“如果你是想再做一次的话，我们可以商量。”猎人直白得要命，黑色猎人愣了一下，他还真没想到会有这样的对话。

“我——确实是在想这件事，所以你愿不愿意留下来商量商量？”

答案是不。猎人摇头，之后他就被抓住手臂按回了墙上：“我猜到了。所以抱歉，我们还是得走这一套。”

“那还真是令人不快。”猎人挣扎了几下无果，没好气地开口。

“我很抱歉。”黑色猎人道歉得毫无诚意，“我以为你会喜欢，你上回就很兴奋。”

那还真是糟透了。猎人抽出一只手挥出了拳头，黑色猎人格挡慢了吃下了这拳，但遗憾猎人没有把他打倒，反而被按着另一只手抓着覆面使劲往墙上磕过去。

事情真的往“糟透了”的方向发展了。

猎人醒来的时候可比上回难受得多，他的头被磕的很疼，视觉模组好像出了什么问题，画面灰且闪烁。

这真的糟透了。猎人动了动手臂，他似乎被平躺着固定在一个台子上，护甲被去除到只剩下覆面，身下石头的质感又冷又硬。

——然后他就被抓着腿插入了，没有前戏，没有抚摸，直接的插入使他痛呼，模组没办法接纳一整根激活的模组，紧得让黑色猎人不得不抽出来再插进去一次。

这次显然好一些，猎人的模组自发调整状态，身体的诚恳让猎人羞于发声，也让黑色猎人乐得这位倒霉的床伴不会骂出些什么奇奇怪怪的词语。

当然，会骂人也很有意思。黑色猎人抓着他的腿举起来，他的视线停在那个已经完全吃下他模组的洞口，那里被正好撑开，模组间契合完美，其他数据也合适得让人愉快。

黑色猎人缓慢抽出来半截，他确认猎人的模组已经处在可使用的状态，于是挺腰开操，渗出的润滑液体被动作带到洞口，很快变将那一片都打湿。

猎人梗着脖子不发出声音，他分不清是被操讨厌还是被强迫讨厌，又或者是被强迫还觉得爽更讨厌，快感依旧和上次一样汹涌，甚至由于上回做爱被摸清了喜好变得更强烈，他几乎忍不住要动腰迎合黑色猎人的动作，前面的那支组件倒是诚实地硬起来跟着晃悠。

这太丢人了。猎人羞耻到了极点，他不住地扯动锁着的手臂遮掩接收到快感后的身体反应，虽然这是徒劳的，他的被操出来的水顺着身体纹理流下去，每一下被插入便涌出来更多，他的腿间满是这些湿滑的液体，都像是那里被折腾漏似的。

“看来你需要维修了。”黑色猎人调侃，他慢下来，每一下都调整着角度深浅，像是在摸索什么，“让我看看是哪根线路有问题。”

这大概是最糟糕的一句对白了。猎人偏过头当没听见，他现在又硬又爽，即便是那些毫无规律的插入也能让他从胯部到背上那条类似脊椎的大型组件都感到快乐。

于是他射了，毫无征兆，引得黑色猎人握住那根东西发笑：“看来我找到了。”

光能在上，还能更糟吗？

当然，我的孩子。

-


End file.
